


creer development

by Unicornblush



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornblush/pseuds/Unicornblush





	creer development

Chapter1

 

地铁上，王源把书包挂在胸前，闭着眼睛，脑袋一点一点，像只啄米的小鸡，王俊凯一手抓着吊环一手扶着立柱，整个人像是环在王源身后一样。

车到站，人群从门缝间涌上来，王俊凯见状，下意识的赶忙伸出手去，用五指稍稍的揉搓了一下王源向上翘的发尾，‘向前挪一点’， 王源迷迷糊糊的听王俊凯在后面催促,局促的抬起食指搓了搓眼睛，下意识的往前移了一小步。

‘喂，你小子….’王俊凯又在后面发出声音，顺手在王源腰上按了一下，‘不要在地铁上睡觉，往前面挪一挪。’

‘可是我困啊’，王源听王俊凯的声音隐隐觉得他快要生气了，立马装出一副委屈的样子委婉的反驳着。

王俊凯听他这么说，就向前探头过去，微微收拢下巴去看王源的表情，王源耷拉着嘴角会看他，王俊凯一个没绷住，笑了起来，边笑边伸手去一把抓起王源的头发，像是小孩儿抓沙一样，动作洒脱自然，让王源的头发顺着发尾从他指尖溜走。像是受他感染一样，王源也跟着笑起来，缩着脖子，人却一下精神起来，开始对着王俊凯耍起了嘴皮子，

‘我说老王啊，你不晓得，晚上我做作业都要做到11点，眼睛都睁不开，造孽惨了，我给你缩，你要补偿我……’

王俊凯一边听着，嘴巴就没合拢过，一对虎牙一直在王源面前晃悠，看王源越说越得瑟，直接一抬手，把人勒着脖子拐到面前来，对着耳朵威胁，‘装什么可怜，你当我没读过高二吗？’

王源的个头已经比王俊凯稍微冒了一点点，被他向下勒的呼吸困难，嘴上已经开始飞快的求饶，‘错咯，老大我错咯’

王俊凯的胳膊也被王源凸出的锁骨硌的生疼，看他认罪态度良好，索性也就一下把他推开。

在报站声中，王俊凯突然又想起了什么，才放开手，又下意识的去把人搂过来问，“你想要什么，嗯？”

王源被他问的一愣，自己只是随便说说而已，哪知道王俊凯还当真了。

‘明天不是星期六吗，我代表校队打八中，你来看吗？’说罢他就抬头仔细去看王俊凯的表情，王俊凯听完下意识把他搂紧了一点，正儿八经的开口，‘你和我母校打？要我去给你加油？’

王源听到这话嘿嘿笑几声把王俊凯挣开，挑衅的眯起眼睛开口‘看我怎么完虐你们校队！” 他这止不住的得瑟样果断又把王俊凯逗得见牙不见眼 ，王俊凯眯缝着眼盯住他，觉得眼前这人是一如既往的又好笑又欠抽。

王源被他盯得有些不自然起来，连忙挥出一只手比划着开口，‘说话啊，你答应不？‘

王俊凯垂着眼睛想了一下，说，好。

离终点越近，车上的人也越来越少，王俊凯见状推着王源找了离门近的空位坐下，王源刚坐下，转头就看见王俊凯哼哼着单手从裤兜摸出手机划开触屏，王源马上把头凑过去，头毛扫过王俊凯的下巴，“有啥好耍的游戏不？”王俊凯端着手机专注屏幕，没看他。王源心急的用头顶了顶王俊凯的下巴，王俊凯有些不耐烦的用下巴压住王源不安分的头，眼皮抬也不抬的小声说，别闹！

王源不干了，撇撇嘴角，把头收回来，转头去摸摸裤袋，掏出自己的手机。

不一会儿，王源突然抓着手机用手肘捅了捅王俊凯,王俊凯反射性的抬起下巴，面前发光的屏幕上是一张自拍，一个漂亮小姑娘。

王俊凯愣了一秒钟，又去瞄一眼手机屏幕，再抬起头来看王源，王源正盯着他笑的意味深长。

潜意识下，他就是觉得王源笑的有点下流，下意识伸手就去敲头，结果没把握好力度，等反应过来后，王源正捂着头痛的嗷嗷叫。

‘wjk,你咋个又突然打老子！’

看来自己刚才下手真的是挺重，王俊凯看看自己的手，然后伸出手去，想摸摸对面一脸委屈之至极的人，手才伸到半空，转念又收了回来。

“你给我看这个干嘛？”王俊凯伸出食指，对着手机屏幕在空气中戳了戳。

“刚刚xx发给我的，说是高一个妹子让他转发给我，想和我耍朋友…”

王俊凯已经把视线收回到自己的手机屏幕上，一口气打断王源的话接道“切，人家耍你才是真的”

王源歪着脑袋搔搔头发，顺着王俊凯的话想下去，“也是哈”他对着王俊凯笑出一排牙，“还说要来看我打篮球肯定也是骗我的哇”，王俊凯瞟他一眼，没再接话。

王源看王俊凯一声不吭的埋着头，再次不带他玩，长呼一口气，按了一下电源键，手机屏幕一下子暗了下去。

王俊凯的家在王源下车的前两站，眼看王俊凯已经起身,王源在后面轻轻扯了一下他的衣袖，然后开口，明天我来你们大学来接你吧。

王俊凯 忙着下车，人已经走到门口了，总觉得这句话有些地方不对但一时也想不起来到底哪里不对，不敢轻易回答，只好临下车时抬头狠狠瞪了王源一眼，直到看见王源对着他露出夸张的惊恐表情后才心满意足的下了车。

王俊凯 刚下车不久，王源的手机屏幕又亮了起来，一条未读短信，里面装着一串陌生号码，王源垂眼盯着这串数字勾勾嘴角，按了删除。

第二天一大早，王源被闹钟叫起来，洗漱过后站镜子前仔仔细细把自己拾掇好，哪知道才刚一个前脚迈出家门，天上就飘起密如针脚的细雨，加上雾气，霾霾一片，王源一个人站在雨中的家门口无措的跺跺脚，吸着鼻子左看右看，接着才慢吞吞的从身后掏出手机按了个号凑到耳边，

“还打吗，不打了吧”

他利落的挂掉电话，把双手插兜里迈腿继续朝大学城的方向走。 

到了校门口，他头发上全像是被人撒了白糖，密密麻麻一层，看着怪腻人。和自己高中明显气息相异的校园里这时候还没什么人气，显然醉生梦死的大学生们应该都还没起床，当然王俊凯也是其中的一员。

一想到这一点他就止不住的牙痒痒，从小到大，他和wjk之间总是隔着这么一条无法逾越的鸿沟。

他顺着小道绕进男生宿舍转悠了一圈，半道上还特地抽出手机来瞄了眼时间，估摸着有低血糖的某人差不多该起了，才自来熟的慢慢晃到那个人的宿舍楼前站定，拨号。 

电话接通了，他急忙凑嘴边就是一句 “老王，我在你们宿舍楼下，快下来” 

等了很久，那边才传来意味不明的一声“哦”。

含含糊糊的声音想捂在口袋里，不真切的让王源有些措手不及，他把手机又朝耳朵贴了贴，生怕自己错漏了一个字。

‘要我上来吗？’

‘不用了。’

“你心情不好？”

“没，别多想，我晚上去你家，这会儿忙”

“切”

大概是5点20分左右，手机像烦人的苍蝇一样发出嗡嗡声，王源正怔征的躺在床上盯着天花板发呆。他依然保持着原来的姿势，伸手去摸手机。

屏幕上显示着一串陌生却莫名眼熟的号码。

电话那头是一个女声，有点故作冷淡的喂了一声，王源也应付着答应一声，他终于想起自己昨晚才在手机上看到过这串号码。

“不好意思，本来说要来看你篮球赛的….”

王源在听到这个蹩脚的开头后失去了余下不多的兴趣，但他也没心思去打断那头的姑娘，

“没事，还有下次”王源随口回道，声音像瓮在鼻子里，隔着电波却很钻耳朵。

“那你现在在哪儿啊”

“在家呢”

王源说着一个挺身从床上弹起来，他把重新手机凑到耳边接着说，

“不好意思，能请你下次再打来吗”

对面沉默了足足有半分钟，隔着电波也能感受到什么东西冰冻的气息。

“你是不是讨厌我啊？”

“不好意思，我要开始煮面了”

那边停顿了几秒，突然笑起来，

“你晚上一个人就吃面啊”

“唔，不是我吃”我才不爱吃那玩意呢。

“女朋友要来？”

“啊”

王源发出慌忙的声音，伸出一根手指去拨弄锅碗，发出杂乱的响声。

“你在干嘛”

“不好意思，面快缠在一起了，我腾不出手”

“那….拜拜”

“拜拜”

既然连敷衍都嫌麻烦，那为什么又会默许自己去接这个电话，王源开始惯常剖析起自己，大概是，想恋爱了吧，想恋爱了嘛，他，想爱除自己以外的人。

2

吧嗒吧嗒的声音击打着窗台,山城夜雨如期而至。门铃在这时和着雨声想起来。

王源急忙走到门口抬手开门，低头时发现自己胸口衬衣的扣子落了一颗，他用手压了压衣领，随手拉开了门，发现王俊凯正默默的站在门口蹭着鞋垫,头发湿湿的搭在眼前，

进来吧，别蹭了。他拍拍门说。

王俊凯不理他,抬起腿歪着脖子看了看自己球鞋的胶底。

王源 也跟着侧头去看，可黑黢黢的什么也看不清楚，就只好盯着王俊凯的睫毛装模作样的说了句，够干净了。

王俊凯 肩上斜挎着个包，终于蹭干净了鞋底才抬起头拉拉肩带说，

阿姨在吗？

王源 一边侧身让他进来一边答话，

没，我妈晚上有课。

他们一前一后隔着些距离，王源不自觉咳了一声，吸气的时候觉得自己仿佛闻到了微微海潮味儿，对，从王俊凯身上传来的，他的胸口震了下，喉咙里像是装满沙子一样发出干涩的声音。

吃晚饭了吗？

王俊凯 直接躺倒在沙发上，像是没骨头一样瘫着身体抬眼看他。

王源 也跟着坐过去，摇摇头，反问他，

你要先洗个澡不？

两个人凑近了，王源才觉得那股味道又变了，像是被晒烫的泥土吸收了阵雨后散发出的清新的气息。

王俊凯 把包带从头顶上绕下来，站起来向着厨房的方向说，

等会儿，我先给你煮个面吧。

王源乍一下没反应过来，等王俊凯都几步跨到厨房门口了才大步追过去碰了碰王俊凯的手想说你先别管我，王俊凯的手心很凉，t恤的袖口湿哒哒的黏在手臂上。王源 看到后就把到口的话都咽了下去转口道，那你多煮点，我饿。

王俊凯 背对着他抬手打了个响指，说，包在你哥哥身上。

王源走进去的时候锅里的水已经沸成了一团，咕嘟咕嘟的冒着泡，王俊凯拿着一双长筷子站在铁锅前，有模有样，侧身取面的时候他瞄到了王源的存在,就趁空赶忙回身戳戳王源的手臂说，看，比面条儿还细溜。

王源 也埋头看看自己的胳膊，嘿嘿笑了两声，是真高兴，但满心的高兴又找不到地方释放，就凑到王俊凯身边东摸摸西搞搞，最后机智的开始用调羹刮起盛面的盘子。王俊凯正把面条投进滚烫的汤里，只好拿斜眼觑他，语气凶狠的说，你在作死吗？

王源真还被他的语气吓的楞了一下，刚消停下来突然就打了个嗝，王俊凯正往面上撒盐沫，被他这一声逗得手一抖，一调羹的盐就全被抖进去了。王源见了,急忙跳远一步开始捂住肚子没心没肺的哈哈大笑起来，王俊凯 现在没空治他，赶忙把面先捞出锅来补救，他用凉水边冲边在灯光的阴影里轻声说，你等会儿把面给我吃完了哈，听到了吗？

王源 一听情况不对，立刻发动了秒怂技能，慢慢挪到王俊凯身边去软趴趴的开口，

我错了。

王俊凯 本来想转头瞪他一眼，可一抬头看见他那没骨气的样儿一个没憋不住就破了功，笑的见牙不见眼，边笑还故作严肃的对王源说

我可不管你，你自己作的死。

奶嗝不是你想打，想打就能打。

王源 委屈的只敢在内心为自己辩解。

王俊凯麻利的把面装了盘，一碗看来寡淡无味的清汤面就降生在了一团蒸汽中。王俊凯一手端着面，一边挥着手把王源赶去餐厅。王源 站在门口死死盯住那碗面走的不情不愿，王俊凯 直接拿手去推他，吼道，

你走不走啊，快走！

王俊凯 放下碗，拍拍王源 的肩，慢吞吞的留下一句话，

吃完啊听到没不准剩哈，不然…

说到一半突然就转身去了浴室。

王源 嘴角向下，苦着一张脸坐在餐桌前用眼神与那碗没有什么内涵的面作深入交流，他想着王俊凯 的话，抬手夹了一筷子面送进嘴里，嘴里却像是塞了一大团棉花，把什么味道都吸没了，像是嚼着一团棉絮。索然无味的嚼了一会儿，眼睑慢慢变重，他险些就这么睡过去。突然有人贴在他左耳边说话，他吓得弹起似得睁开眼，然后把筷子磕在了碗沿，发出哐当一声。他感觉到王源的手指带着湿气碰在他的手背，用同样湿润的语气说，

这样你也能睡着。

王源 的大脑还没彻底清醒过来，他觉得空气还不太均匀，压着背悄悄深呼吸一口，左耳背连着过去的那一块后脑勺都胀乎乎酥麻麻的。他知道王俊凯 的目光正在半空中凝视着自己，只好又去捡起筷子，王俊凯 盯了他一会儿，接着一声不响的从他手里抢过筷子端端正正的摆在碗上。

算了，你不爱吃就不吃了。

王源 如获大赦，闻到了从王俊凯 身上荡出的沐浴露的香气，和自己一个味道。

他转身过去，看见王俊凯正一边用干毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发一边偏着头用指尖去夹起一页自己随手乱放在茶几上的练习题来看。他的心又紧了一下，果不其然马上就听见王俊凯 开口问，你怎么才做了这么点？

王源 面子上有点过不去，心里也躁起来，觉得王俊凯 又开始把自己摆在长辈的位置对他说话，出口又急又冲，

最近忙！

忙？忙什么，谈恋爱？

王俊凯 保持着原来的姿势，突然用一种无限运用冷淡的语气接话，

王源愕然, 心里一剜一剜的。

一时间两人心中都掠过了小小的疑虑。

见王源没接话，王俊凯 撇下手上的书页，抬头又是直冲冲的一句，

你喜欢什么样的女生？

这下连空气都变的凉瓦瓦的了。

眼睛大的，笑起来绝对好看的，鼻子好看的，胸部大的，哪一种？

王俊凯难得的唑唑逼人，让王源毫不设防，可这确实是他一直以来实际需求的问话，他原以为这番话从王俊凯的口中说出来的可能无限接近于零。

不过前后相隔几十秒，周围的光，重力，温度都仿佛变的不一样了，让王源觉得神清气爽,就连影子也变得鲜亮起来。

和我接吻怎么样，就当做creer development

王源突然说。


End file.
